


The Harpy

by pinklemonfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonfic/pseuds/pinklemonfic
Summary: A short drabble from my terato/monster loving blog! Its a short drabble and one of the first stories I've ever uploaded on the internet so I thought it was worthy enough to put here. I'm unsure if I'll ever finish it since its rather old, but I thought I'd put it here anyway.





	1. Village Outcast

You had been the village outcast for your entire life. You had been abandoned at a young age by your parents, and given to the orphanage there. While the headmistress who ran the orphanage, Agathe, was particularly cruel, she had been unnecessarily brutal to you. However, you had gotten used to this abuse. Your many years here at this orphanage left you numb.

Agathe had told you she was going to surprise you, for your birthday. She had never done anything for your birthday, and the thought of what torturous task it would be sent a familiar twinge of fear in your fragile heart. Mistress Agathe had approached you while you where doing your chores, sneering at you,” Get up, girl. It is your birthday today, is it not?” You stood at her command but did not lift your eyes from the ground,”Y… Yes… It is my birthday, ma’me…” 

“I thought so,” A malicious grin seemed to creep across her face as she spoke,” And, you become a young woman today, that is correct?” You felt her cold stare bore into your skull, and you did not dare to stare back. You weakly breathed,” Yes, Miss Agathe… I will be eighteen years.” Agathe’s grin seemed to grow,”I see… well. I have a surprise for you then, follow me.” Agathe took you away from the familiar orphanage out to her carriage. Opening the door, she demanded,” Get in. Now.” You did as you where told. Your eyes glanced out the window of the carriage door, glancing at the sky at some harpies.

In that moment, you knew, and you accepted your fate right then and there. Surely, you where one of the new sacrifices to the Harpies that had been terrorizing your village. There had been young men and women sacrificed to the harpies to appease them during the past few years. You didn’t seem to mind this fate. Maybe whatever harpy picked you up and devoured you would be kind enough to make it quick and painless, right? 

Your thoughts where quickly interrupted by Agathe as she pulled over a blindfold over your eyes. “Now, dear, go to sleep,” She murmured. Next thing you knew-

WHACK!  
-you vision went black.

Your eyes fluttered open to an aching pain in the side of your head. You groaned at the pain. Only the Gods knew how long you’d been out. Suddenly, you had realized that you weren’t dead! Propping yourself up on your elbows, you glanced around to find you where in a cave of some sort. This chamber specifically had been fashioned into a nest. You were laying on furs, laying comfortably next to a small fire pit. During your confused silence, a voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Oh, you’re awake,” You heard a low rumbling voice said as its source entered the room. Your eyes darted towards the figure and you saw a beautiful, yet intimidating creature. He was a harpy, but certainly not like one you’ve ever seen before! 

He was larger than you, at least by 3 feet, and muscular. His feathers and long hair were a silvery white, and you wanted to touch them but you refrained from doing so. He was missing his right wing, and littered in scars. Two long scars going over his right eye would keep it forever shut, and three long claw marks started at his chest and ended diagonally at his right hip

Your weak voice replied to him,” Y-yes…” He only gave you a warm smile,” I know you must be afraid and confused but… Don’t be. You are safe here.” He walked over to you, sitting down on the fur by your side. Your eyes followed him as he did this. You had so many questions rattling in your brain, and truth be told, you were afraid.

“Are you going to eat me?” Is all you managed to say. A surprised look spread across his face for a moment, his one working eye widened at you. Then, he busted into fit of laughter, throwing his head back. Some tears came to his eye and he wiped them away as his howling died down,”Oh gods, you humans say the funniest things… No, I’m not going to eat you.” He flashed his sharp teeth at you in a crude smile,” No offense, but you humans don’t really… fit my tastes.” 

“Oh, then… What do you want with me?” You managed to squeak out. Why were you here, what else would a harpy want with you? 

His smirk turned into a more gentle smile now as he explained,”Well… No harpies actually eat humans, but we are still given sacrifices… I thought you where in trouble, so I thought I’d help you.” He let out a sigh,”You humans are so cruel to each other… and that lady.” He made a digusted face,” I couldn’t let someone hurt such a helpless and innocent life.” He leaned in to get a better look at your face,” And you’re intriguing… There is something about you that I like.”

The closeness made your face redden. “I see…” you stared back into his eye. His feathers around his neck seemed to fluff up in irritation. He silently reprimanded himself from getting too close and backed away,”Sorry. Surely something as beautiful as you doesn’t wish to be so close to something as hideous as me. I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nikos. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What is your name, sweet one?”

You told him your name.He repeated it with a smile on his face. He let out a dreamy sigh and muttered,”What a sweet name, its like a song.” You laughed quietly at him, he was the nicest person you’d ever met. You stuttered out shyly,”W-well… Thank you! …And… Y-you aren’t hideous! I think you’re, um…” You glanced down at the floor, your cheeks turning pink,” I think you’re rather beautiful, too… Your feathers look so soft!” 

Once you looked back up from the ground you saw the shock in his crimson eye. You had managed to make him flustered as well! He cracked a grin and cleared his throat,” No one has ever told me, thank you… If you’d like you could touch my plumage, I wouldn’t mind.” Your hands reached out to him as he leaned in. Your hand ran through the feathers on his neck, receiving a low hum from him. You giggled at that, it had reminded you of the quiet purring from the friendly stray cats you’d see around the village. Your fingers ran through his feathers and you stopped at the scars starting in the middle of his chest. Feathers no longer grew there it seemed. His breath hitched when you began tracing them gently.

“Nikos?” your curiosity got the better of you and you just had to ask him,” How did you get these?” He let out a jagged breath and frowned at you,” That is a story for another time. Now, little one, I’m sure you’re tired…” He took one of his large talons and gently pushed you back into the nest,” Please, rest. I don’t know what that lady did to you, but you where out cold when I took you away from her.” 

You had to admit, you head did ache quite a bit from that nasty whack Agathe gave you, but you wanted to get to know your savoir. “B-But, Nikos-” He shushed you gently and looked sternly at you,” No buts! We can get to know each other later… For now, just rest.”


	2. You Want Me to Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You needed to confront Nikos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this rather old fic. I wanted to finish it in part three, but again I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this...

It had been months since you arrived at Nikos’ nest. He had been nothing but kind to you, and for once you were happy! He never forced you to do anything, but you helped around as much as you could. Somewhere in your heart you felt like you needed to return his kindness. You tried to help with cooking and cleaning, but it was rather difficult to do, as the many piles of treasures he had would be hard to clean and he usually ate things raw anyway. However, something you had noticed during your time here was how he tried to distance himself from you. He would avoid some of your questions, try to hint at you leaving his nest and going to a nicer village, or just straight up ignore you… As much as it hurt your heart, you couldn’t help but think he didn’t want you around!

You had to confront him about it! 

Nikos would go out early in the morning to hunt, and later return with food and things. You were tending to the fire when he walked in, a handle of a basket he stole between his sharp teeth. He silently walked over and set the basket beside you. You glanced over to the basket to find a few fruits like grapes and peaches, grimacing at what you presumed to be a dead squirrel next to the fruit. “Oh sorry,” he laughed at the face you made, picking out the dead animal from the basket with his talons,“ That’s for me!” You quickly looked away as he swallowed the poor thing whole,“ I forget how gross you can be sometimes…” Once he was done he laughed again,“ I’m not that bad am I? I mean why would you have stuck around for so long?”

"Actually,“ you looked back at him, a worried look on your face,"I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that.” His smile immediately faded when you said that due to your serious tone, but he didn’t say anything and let you continue. You glanced away from him when you saw him frown. You hated to upset him.

"You… You keep distancing yourself from me and I’m not really sure why. You never answer questions about yourself, you keep hinting that you don’t want me around but never actually come out and tell me. I feel like a burden,“ Your voice shook as you talked, and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to hide over took you. You wanted to sink away, feeling as though your words were making matters worse. But, you continued,"Am… Am I in your way? Do you want me to leave? I’ll go if you want me to! I-I just-” You began to tear up, rendering yourself speechless. You looked back up to him to see his expression soften. With the edge of his wing, he wiped some of the tears off your face.

For once, he brought himself closer to you. You felt like your heart was going to explode as he brought his face inches away from your own. “No, no, I love having you here,” he spoke in a whisper,“I was pushing you away, and I’m sorry… I just assumed you’d want to move on and forget about me. I mean, humans don’t exactly like harpies, you know?" 

You shook your head,” But, Nikos- Nikos, I don’t want to forget about you! You’re the first person whose ever shown me any kindness, and- and- I care about you a lot…“ He seemed taken aback by what you blurted out and stared at you in disbelief. You turned away from him to spare yourself the embarrassment of his gaze. "But I understand if you don’t feel the same…” You choked,“ Maybe you’re right, maybe I should go-”

He quickly used his wing to make you face him again,“ No, no don’t say that please.” He finally leaned in and placed and gentle kiss on your forehead, causing your cheeks to flush a bright pink. He whispered to you in a low, gentle voice,“ I care about you as well. I thought you wouldn’t be happy here, cooped up in cave with a harpy that can’t even fly.”

"But I’m very happy!“ You retorted, "You’re so kind… I think you’re wonderful, and I’d like to stay here with you.” He smiled down at you,“ well that’s a relief… But I have a question… Why do you want to stay so badly? Do you not have anyone out there worried about you?”

You frowned a little, you had not told him about your life. “No,” you admitted to him,“ Nobody really cares about me or even knows I exist…” He let out a sigh,“ I see… That’s very sad… Well, then you don’t have to be alone anymore.” You looked up at him in surprise,“ Wait what? You’ll let me stay?” A smile graced his face and he chuckled,“Of course! And maybe I’ll finally answer your questions." 

You reached out to his face and gently put a hand to the scars over his dead eye,” Will you tell me where you got your scars then?“ He smiled sweetly,” Yes… Well.“ There was a long pause as he tried to collect himself, as it wasn’t a particularly happy story. He heaved out a sigh and avoided eye contact with you,” It was a long time ago, but. A group of sailors captured me and my family. I don’t remember exactly why they had done it, perhaps they where just cruel but they separated me from them. Neglected and abused me…“ His feathers ruffled as he grew angry and he spat,"I was just some exotic pet to them! Once I got old enough I managed to escape though, to here. Of course they had tried to keep me from escaping, so while I was flying they shot at me.” He lifted what was left of his right wing,“ shot it clean off.” You reached out to touch it, touching his scar as delicately as you could,“ I’m… So sorry…" 

He shook his head and smiled sweetly at you,” It’s not like you where the one who shot me down.“ He wrapped his one wing around you and pulled you close, practically setting you on his lap. You smiled back at him, and you wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Your rested your head against his chest and looked up at him. 

He hummed a little, and you could feel the rumble in his chest. He began to have that signature sly grin on his face that you loved to see,” Would you be my mate?“ Your felt your cheeks heat up and you hid your face in his chest. You giggled and gave out a quiet,"I- this is so surprising..! I-I’d… I’d love to be your mate." 

He chirped at your answer happily,” I’m so glad!“ He leaned down, and he brushed his lips against yours. You were surprised at first but happily you leaned in to kiss him back. One of your hands reached up and gently scratched his neck scruff, in return getting little chirps and peeps from his throat. He pulled away suddenly, pushing your hand off his neck with his wing,” Before we get carried away I’d like to suggest something.“

You arched an eyebrow at that, surprised that he’d stop you from petting him,"What is it?”

He puffed out his chest proudly, looking smug,“ I want to do my courting ritual. It would make things official.” He paused for a moment, a wild smirk dancing on his lips,“ I know you humans don’t have many rituals, but… I hope you’re all right with it.” You smiled at him,“ of course! Um… But what exactly is it then?” He leaned in, giving you a quick peck on the cheek,“ It’s a surprise! It will last five days, that’s all I can tell you!”

He nudged the basket of fruit back over to you with one of his talons,“ That’s enough excitement for tonight, don’t you think?" You smile and pick up some grapes from the basket,” O-Oh right.. Thank you.“

As you ate you, talked to him for the gods know how long. He was finally able to open up to you, and you couldn’t be happier about it. You were a little nervous about the rituals, though. They would be starting the next morning.

Last time you had a surprise you were being sacrificed to harpies, so naturally you where a little apprehensive. He reassured you many times, saying simply that if he told you that it would be ruined. These sweet conversations lasted late into the night, and you had found yourself drifting into sleep. He smiled at the sight and wrapped his strong wing around you, managing to get you into the nest.

He held you close and cooed into your ear as you dozed off,"Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
